<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Detention by Blackbird01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651778">Detention</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01'>Blackbird01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbird01/pseuds/Blackbird01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty Smith x Reader<br/>This is reader can be read as any gender or race</p>
<p>Maybe you'd go to detention again if you get to hang out with Morty again, and  get some sweets. But maybe not that last part</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morty Smith/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Detention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You didn't deserve this, you were a good kid unlike these heathens. You were innocent of any wrongdoing. So why exactly were you in detention? Well that was easy, you stood up for your friend. You went through all the proper channels, you did everything you were supposed to do to protect your friend from harassment. But the administration did nothing, so you punched their bullies lights out. In the alley on what you thought was off campus. Turns out you were a few feet wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So now you were sitting in Friday afternoon detention. Funny how word spreads, you hit him at lunch and almost made it through the entire day with no consequences. Until 30 minutes until the last bell.  Now you were here. You looked around the room at people you expected to be in here, until the last person showed up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was average height with short brown hair in a yellow shirt, jeans, and white shoes. He was pretty cute.. He looked around before he came and sat next to you, seemingly deaming you the safest person in the room. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher cleared their throat. "Alright shut up, you ignorant little fuckers! You're all going to be quiet for the rest of your time here and I might let you horrible teens go earlier, because frankly I don't want to be here either!" He bellowed at the room full of high schoolers. He sat down in his chair and got to work on what appeared to be sudoko or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pulled out some homework, deciding you'd attempt to be productive with your time here before a sheet of paper came into your view from the direction of the cute boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hey are you [first name  last name]? -MS</p>
<p>Yes?</p>
<p>That was really cool that you fought him, he was a really awful  guy -MS</p>
<p>Your cheeks darkened at the compliment, he thought it was cool?</p>
<p>So what's  your name? And what are you in for?</p>
<p>I'm Morty Smith, I miss a lot of school because  of my grandpa Rick. -Ms</p>
<p>Oh, that's why you didn't look familiar</p>
<p>Yeah… -MS</p>
<p>I'd remember a cutie like you</p>
<p>He blinked and reread your flirtation before his face became a bright pink. You smiled, he was adorable. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Time flew by as you made it your goal to write your way to make his blush permanent. Before either of you knew it was 6 o'clock, you had no homework done, a couple sheets of paper full of flirtation, and a very flustered Morty Smith. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The teacher stood up gaining the classes attention at the startling noise. "Alright, you idiots can leave an hour early."  He said with a stretch, picking up his stuff as everyone quickly got up to leave. You smiled and put away all your notes between you and Morty Into your backpack. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Morty, I don't have to be anywhere until nine. Do you wanna hang out for awhile?" You turned and asked him. He momentarily looked a bit stunned and awestruck. "What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-your voice is just really p-pretty. And h-honestly i-i didn't expect you to want to hang out…" He stuttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just spent like two hours flirting with you, of course I want to hang out." You smiled reassuringly, "Now come on, I was thinking chrurros or something sweet and fried." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Uhh, y-yeah s-sure, it s-shouldn't hurt anything." Morty smiled back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You both walked around town looking for the chrurro truck, honestly it wasn't as bad as it could have been. It was actually really fun, Morty kept you entertained with stories of space and interdimensional television while he kept almost holding your hand. You kept pretending not to notice his attempts, having faith if you gave him time he would do it on his own. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, you had found the food truck of your dreams! Morty gently grabbed your hand right as you took off towards it, bringing the cute boy along with you for the sprint to get in line. Once you got up to the truck you ordered your favorite and started digging for your wallet in your backpack. It was in there somewhere! </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"H-here" Morty paid for both your orders to the person at the window. </p>
<p>"You didn't need to do that Morty, I can pay for myself." </p>
<p>"I-I wanted t-to. Its f-fine. Don't worry about it." He smiled at you, taking the change back. "B-besides c-cute p-people shouldn't pay when they don't have to."</p>
<p>"Then you shouldn't have paid, extra!" You teased. You moved to the side of the truck to wait for your order with Morty, zipping up your bag. You took his hand this time and held it in yours. It felt really nice. You checked the time it was five past seven. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soon enough your orders were ready, and you both went to sit on a backless bench to eat. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halfway through eating and getting to know each other better. You heard an odd sound behind you and footstep coming up behind you. You looked through the corner of your eye to see a crazy looking old man nearly on you and Morty. So you let instincts take over, and socked him in the stomach when he roughly touched your arm without warning. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morty whorled around, as the old man staggered back holding his gut. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What the hell you fucking kid!" He shouted at you. "Why'd you do that?!" </p>
<p>"You are some strange man running at me and touched me, what was I supposed to do?!" You shouted back."Ever heard of stranger danger, dipshit!"</p>
<p>"Rick! W-what are you doing here?" Morty asked, absently mindedly rubbing his thumb across your knuckles, still holding the hand that didn't punch his grandfather. </p>
<p>"I-burp-came to get you from detention, but you-burp-weren't there so I came looking for you, idiot!" Rick explained watching his grandson carefully, before looking over you. </p>
<p>"This is your grandfather?" </p>
<p>"W-who are you?" Rick asked pointedly.</p>
<p>"I'm Morty's friend."</p>
<p>"Nice try, Mort-burp-doesn't have friends."</p>
<p>You glare at him before pulling a sharpie out of your bag, opening it with your teeth and writing your number on Morty's arm. </p>
<p>"You're right, we're more than that. Call me Morty~!" You smiled and blow the brunette a kiss before walking off before you punch an old man.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>